headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
All-New Super Friends Hour
Category:ArticlesCategory:Programs All-New Super Friends, sometimes branded under the title The All-New Super Friends Hour, is an American animated television series of the superhero fantasy genre. It is based on characters featured in comic book titles published by DC Comics, many of whom are associated with the superhero team, the Justice League of America. The series was produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc., and is a continuation of the first Super Friends television series. It aired on ABC for a single season from September to December, 1977, spanning a total of fifteen episodes. Each episode was made up of four vignettes each. There are a total of sixty episodes in the entire series. Cast * Danny Dark as Superman * Olan Soule as Batman * Shannon Farnon as Wonder Woman * Casey Kasem as Robin * Norman Alden as Aquaman * Buster Jones as Black Vulcan * Jack Angel as Hawkman * Michael Bell as Zan * Louise Williams as Jayna Episodes * Episode 1x01 :* "The Brain Machine" :* "Joy Ride" :* "Invasion of the Earthors" :* "The Whirlpool" * Episode 1x02 :* "Invasion of the Hydronoids" :* "Hitchhike" :* "City in a Bottle" :* "Space Emergency" * Episode 1x03 :* "The Marsh Monster" :* "Runaways" :* "Will the World Collide?" :* "Time Rescue" * Episode 1x04 :* "Doctor Fright" :* "Drag Race" :* "Day of the Plant Creatures" :* "Fire" * Episode 1x05 :* "The Monster of Dr. Droid" :* "Vandals" :* "SuperFriends vs. SuperFriends" :* "Energy Mass" * Episode 1x06 :* "The Secret Four" :* "Tiger on the Loose" :* "The Mysterious Time Creatures" :* "The Antidote" * Episode 1x07 :* "The Enforcer" :* "Shark" :* "Planet of the Neanderthals" :* "Flood of Diamonds" * Episode 1x08 :* "The Collector" :* "Handicap" :* "The Mind Maidens" :* "Alaska Peril" * Episode 1x09 :* "Attack of the Giant Squid" :* "Game of Chicken" :* "Water Beast" :* "Volcano" * Episode 1x10 :* "Invisible Menace" :* "Initiation" :* "Coming of the Arthropods" :* "River of Doom" * Episode 1x11 :* "Forbidden Power" :* "Pressure Point" :* "The Lion Men" :* "The Day of the Rats" * Episode 1x12 :* "Man-Beasts of XRA" :* "Prejudice" :* "Tiny World of Terror" :* "Tibetan Raiders" * Episode 1x13 :* "Frozen Peril" :* "Dangerous Prank" :* "The Mummy of Nazca" :* "Cable Car Rescue" * Episode 1x14 :* "The Fifty Foot Woman" :* "Cheating" :* "Exploration Earth" :* "Attack of the Killer Bees" * Episode 1x15 :* "The Protector" :* "Stowaways" :* "The Ghost" :* "Rampage" Home Video * All-New Super Friends Hour: Season One, Volume One :* Format: DVD :* Region: Region 1 :* Discs: 2 :* Episodes: 32 :* Studio: Turner Home Entertainment :* Released: January 8th, 2008 * All-New Super Friends Hour: Season One, Volume Two :* Format: DVD :* Region: Region 1 :* Discs: 2 :* Episodes: 32 :* Studio: Turner Home Entertainment :* Released: January 27th, 2009 See also External Links * * The All-New Super Friends Hour at Wikipedia * * Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. Category:American Broadcasting Company Category:All-New Super Friends Hour Category:Turner Home Entertainment Category:William Hanna Category:Joseph Barbera Category:Art Scott Category:Iwao Takamoto Category:Danny Dark Category:Olan Soule Category:Shannon Farnon Category:Casey Kasem Category:Norman Alden Category:Buster Jones Category:Jack Angel Category:Michael Bell Category:Liberty Williams